The Heir, Apparently
The Heir, Apparently is the first book in the Wyrmblooded series by author David Kraics jr. The story stars a young man named Cerven Acciai who, after finding a dragon egg, goes on to discover that he's the heir of the ruling dynasty that has since fallen into decline. The dragon hatches into the loyal Kuvilo, who becomes one of several new allies Cerven makes on the biggest adventure of his life. The story takes place in the Ferrum Empire, which consists of five island nations with a massively-bustling metropolitan ecosystem on par with 20th Century New York City. The empire lies on a planet called Erda: thus, the book is considered both High Fantasy and Urban Fantasy. Dragons Dragons in the Wyrmblooded series are initially based on European Dragons, though they also have manes and lack back spikes. Dragons were the pride and joy of the Ferrum Empire for nearly 500 years, though at the start of ''The Heir, Apparently ''the race has been on the decline. Dragons can only procreate every twelve years, for nearly 30 years eggs have been presumed destroyed by foreign insurgents. Furthermore, a dragon egg can only hatch when they're chosen rider places their hand on the shell. Dragons can make bonds with humans, elves, dwarves, orcs, and halflings. In fact, the dragon riders are/were the pride and joy of the empire's military. All dragons born in the Ferrum Empire originated from Gyza, a black dragoness joined to an elf named Kenshin. As all dragons keep growing despite age, she'd grown to the size of a small building when she was last seen alive. Dragons have full sentience and gradually learn all languages their riders speak. By contrast, dragons speak their own reptilian language that only riders can understand. Plot The story begins with a preface by a mysterious author named John S. Mojagson. Mr. Mojagson explains how the book is a romanticized tale of the life and times of the late emperor. He also hints that he'll leave flavor text here and there to flesh out the world for new citizens. The book properly begins in the year 492 C.D. (Celestial Dating), in the kingdom of Majinchi. Cerven Acciai, a 24-year-old young man, is helping his adoptive parents Genn and Eric host a party for halflings in their family pizzeria. Said party is for Cerven's best friend Dardarax Muirin, who just recently completed the penultimate year of wizard training. After the party, the two friends listen to a news broadcast about the diplomat Karae Terren and his attempts to convince the monarchs to reach an agreement before the elusive "Flood of Light" arrives. The news anchors also warn civilians about someone called "The Scarlet Bandit," who's been lurking around at night. Eventually, Cerven parts with his family and friends and goes to his empty apartment, where he reflects on his rather mundane life. Though he's unaware of a dragon spying on him as he sleeps. When Sunday arrives, Cerven joins his family for a sermon in the temple, where dragon riders are properly introduced. The sermon mourns the passing of a dragon rider veteran; several dragon riders have died of old age over the last few decades, with has strained the kingdoms. The sermon also informs newcomers of how dragon riders helped drive out an oppressive regime and see a new empire forged, with the Ferrum line as rulers. During the sermon, Cerven notices a red dragon peeking at him through the doors. Cerven eventually returns home again, only to be stopped by an aged elf, which he finds odd because elves don't age nearly as fast as humans. The old elf gives him a strange package and vanishes. When he opens it, Cerven is surprised to find something that resembles a black dragon egg. He brings the egg to work, where Dardarax meets him, and shows him the egg along with Genn Acciai. Not only does it prove to be real, but the egg hatches for Cerven and produces a great explosion of magic, which knocks Cerven out. He regains consciousness in his parents' home, where the Acciais, Dardarax, and a couple of dragon riders are doting on him and his dragon egg. But the biggest scare that Cerven gets is when he discovers his hair has been turned GREEN! Cerven is eventually calmed down, and even decides to name the baby dragon Kuvilo. That's when the home is visited by Thulun Oghear: A senior officer and a rider who appeared at the previous sermon. He inspects Cerven and comes to a conclusion that is witheld from Cerven; everyone knows something he doesn't. Thulun instructs Cerven to lay low and not draw attention to the dragon or his green hair, to which Cerven begrudgingly agrees. Cerven and Dardarax drive to Majinchi University, though along the way they witness a red dragon (with matching rider) being chased by other dragons (in horribly-mismatched armor). They debate on whether the red rider was the Scarlet Bandit. Upon arriving at their destination, Dardarex alludes to some "friends" who'd want to meet Cerven before departing, though Cerven doesn't know who he's talking about. A few days later, Cerven decides to go to a hangout from his teenage years: The Inklking's. He orders a root beer and tries to make sense of recent events. He's joined by a man in a suit, tie, and sunglasses. The man calls himself Cuya Nyhil, and Cerven finds him strangely familiar. Mr. Nyhil hints that he knows that Kuvilo exists before leaving, which worries Cerven. Cerven rushes to his car and drives home, but when he hits a red light, the same red dragon from the previous night swoops down. Down steps who Cerven concludes is the Scarlet Bandit. But instead of attacking, the bandit instead warns Cerven about trouble heading his apartment, and that he should be out of there before midnight and follow them and their dragon instead. Cerven ignores their warnings and drives home. Late that night, Cerven gets up to make a meal for himself and Kuvilo. But that meal is interrupted when someone invades his home. Knives are stabbed, and dragons spew hot fire into the apartment. Cerven barely has enough time to alert the other tenants and get out before dragon riders of unknown origin surround him. But he's saved in the nick of time by men in white armor, who start a firefight in the streets. Cerven and Kuvilo drive onto the highway as more men in white try to guide him somewhere. But Cerven's car is intercepted by Thulun Oghear and his dragon Calypso. Just when he thinks he's saved, Cerven finds Thulun's sword in his chest. But instead of dying of blood loss, a mysterious power overtakes Cerven and helps him fight back against Thulun (with aid from Kuvilo). As this power leaves Cerven, he's rescued by a nimble blue dragon, whose rider turns out to be none other than Dardarax. Cerven eventually wakes up with a bandaged chest in an unfamiliar hotel room. More of the men (and women) in white armor dote on him with manners that leave him confused. Cerven also learns that Kuvilo can talk: The baby dragon doted on Cerven for the two entire days he was unconscious. Eventually, Dardarax arrives and Cerven demands explanations for all the strange things that have been going on. That's when Cerven gets the shock of his life: He's the missing heir to the declining Ferrum Empire. In other words, he's the rightful emperor. Availability "Wymblooded: The Heir, Apparently" is available on Amazon, in both ebook and paperback versions. ISBN 9781549841361 Category:Western Dragons Category:Books